candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1001
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 1000 | prevtype = Order | next = 1002 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 1001 is the sixth level in Caramel Keep and the 272nd ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 3 cherries and score at least 60,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. With five-layered icings reducing board space in the central column where the ingredients spawn, sugar chests also needing to be removed, 10-move candy bombs spawning, liquorice locks and swirls also reducing board space available to make special candies, mystery candies which can produce harmful items, and the ingredients which appear only one at at time, this level is hard to pass. This level was redesigned on July 2nd, 2015. Difficulty *A three-layered sugar chest blocks the spawning ingredients from the candy cannon. *One sugar key spawns after the first move, and subsequent keys spawn as soon as the previous one is collected. A match must be made under the key dispenser in order to cause keys to spawn. *Five-layered icing and a five-layered sugar chest block the ingredient path. *10-move candy bombs will spawn from the candy cannons. *Only one ingredient appears at a time. *Liquorice locks with swirls in the center also reduce board space. This limits the player's ability to create special candies, which are essential in bringing the ingredients down. *The mystery candies sandwiched in between the liquorice locks and icing can produce harmful items which hinder your progress, if you are unlucky. *The mystery candy contained in the sugar chest in the ingredient column requires at least one additional matches to be made, before an ingredient can exit brought down. Sometimes, the mystery candy contains a candy in marmalade , which requires yet another match before the exit is accessible. *35 moves may not be enough. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points (6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *First, collect the sugar keys as quickly as possible. Play from top where you have more candies available try to make striped candy combinations. This will help to take out blockers from the bottom at the same time, and open up more room. If possible, combine a striped candy with a colour bomb or a wrapped candy to break the blockers on the bottom row and bring down the ingredients. *Then focus on clearing the ingredients. Since there is a column of five-layered icing underneath the ingredient dispenser, watch for opportunities to switch you ingredients to another column with fewer blockers. This will enable you to clear some ingredients while you continue to attack that central column of icing. Notes Trivia *This is the 272nd ingredient level, and the 4th level to have 5 colours in episode 68. Note that 4 x 68 = 272. *Moreover, this level has 77 spaces and is in World 13. Note that 13 x 77 = 1,001 Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Caramel Keep levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Insanely hard levels